The Lottery Game
by AniKuri-15
Summary: Shohoku team organizes a lottery game that became full of surprises. Some good, some bad, and some jaw-dropping situations when Sendoh drops by. Focuses on the main characters. A little Rukawa/Sendoh for your reading pleasure;


A fun piece for my beloved Slam Dunk. With a little Rukawa/Sendoh at the end ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Lottery Game<strong>

**.**

_7am at Shohoku High School courtyard._

"Alright everyone!" Ayako slapped the fan in her hand. "We called you all here for some special work today!"

She gestured at the stand behind her. "Ta-da, fundraising!"

"Fundraising?" Sakuragi rubbed his eyes sluggishly. The rest of the team was doing the same, especially Rukawa, who was squinting blankly from lack of sleep.

"Yes! Fundraising! For our upcoming trip to the Nationals! We will need to accomadate travelling fees, food, and lodging expenses... You don't want to pay all of that out of your own pocket now, do you? The basketball team is short on money lately, and being on such bad terms with the school authorities means no sponsorship..." she added quietly, glaring at the four regular members of the "Red Mark Army".

"Now I know it's very early in the morning, but we have a long day ahead of us. So let's get started!"

"Ahh~ahh~ Aya-chan, can't you the manager manage this instead?" Miyagi whinned, yawning. "I'm going back to sleep... Gotta to wake up to practice later..."

"Me, too", "Me, too"...rest of the team turned to leave.

"Wait up!" Ayako slapped them in the head and tried to drag them back.

"Ayako, are these monkeys giving you trouble?" Akagi and Kogure walked in.

"Akagi! Kogure-san!"

"Morning Ayako-san!" Haruko popped out from behind Akagi.

"Haruko!" Ayako stepped forward but got bumped out by Sakuragi.

"Haruko-chan!" Sakuragi rushed forward and took her hand, "what are you doing here on such a lovely morning?"

"I came to help Ayako-san with the fundraising," Haruko beamed. _Thousand rays of the sun cannot compare to that smile!_ Thought Sakuragi. _This would be a fine way to spend the Sunday... with Haruko-chan!_ Sakuragi snickered.

"Alright Ayako, I see how important this is! I will put in all my effort to ensure we get enough money for the Nationals!" Sakuragi raised his arm in effort.

Ayako sweatdropped. "Whatever works for you..."

"Alright, you guys too!" Akagi shouted to the rest of the team.

No one dared to refuse...

Everyone gathered around Ayako.

"Ok, I will explain the work now. My friend was nice enough to provide us with all these red bean buns from the pastry shop. Our job is to sell them by the end of the day. Now, whoever buys these buns will be entered into our special lottery. The prizes will be ... did you guys bring the things I asked you to? Rukawa?"

"This?" Rukawa took out an old armband. Mitsui took out an worn-out jersey. Miyagi, a baseball cap.

"Nahh, I don't have the habit of keeping my old stuff..." Sakuragi rubbed his head.

"That's alright, your stuff are not as important anyways," said Ayako.

"Whaaat...!" Sakuragi started angrily.

Ayako ignored him. "We'll be selling these buns, with lottery as the main attraction. Though it seems we don't have enough prizes..." Ayako examined the things they brought, thinking.

"Who would want these crap?" asked Miyagi, eyebrow raised.

"You'll be surprised," Ayako winked. "Our team gained a lot of popularity lately, especially after the tournaments. There are an increasing amount of fans around the school, especially fangirls~" She added, beaming.

"Whaaaat?"

"Most of them are probably for Rukawa," Mitsui glanced sideways at the little fox, who was still clueless and dozing off.

"Hahahhahaa! They are all probably after me, the Tensai Sakuragi! After seeing my dazzling performance at the tournaments!"

"Yes yes," Akagi pressed a hand on Sakuragi's head to keep him quiet. "The important thing is, we'll use this to our advantage and get prepared for the Nationals. Kogane and I will be helping too."

They started setting up, while the first year members ran around putting up posters and making annoucements about the sale. The news of the sale spread through the whole school. Soon, crowd gathered at the stand, majority of them girls, buying buns for the lottery ticket.

"Wow, this is amazing," said Kogure, staring down at the long line especially at Rukawa's table, waiting to buy his lottery ticket.

"Isn't this great? I knew this would work!" Ayako was exhilirated.

The thrill of the sale continued. Soon, one of the girls squealed and ran up, holding a scratched lottery ticket that says "Winner" on it.

"Ohh Congradulations!" Ayako turned over the ticket; it printed M.S on the back. "This is Mitsui's ticket. You bought it from Mitsui's table?"

"Yes!" The girl nodded excitedly.

"Well congrats! Show it to him and he will give you the prize personally."

The girl ran up to Mitsui flushing, who presented her with his old jersey and put it on for her.

("I-I've always been a huge fan of you, Senpai!" she bowed, flushing)

Rukawa's table was in a tumoil. The cheerleaders were on a roll, each buying 10 buns at a time to increase their chances. Sure enough, their leader soon held up a ticket.

"I-I won! I won! Rukawa's!"

Haruko had been running back and forth helping, and looked disappointed when Rukawa's prize was taken so fast (of course she already bought 20 herself).

Within a few hours, the buns were sold out. But there were still lottery tickets left over.

"Hmm let's sell these too!" said Ayako. "At this rate, we can afford the four-star hotel with the hot spring! But we need to add more to prizes," Ayako was thinking hard.

"Ok everyone, here's what we'll do."

The team gathered around Ayako again.

...

"Whaaaat!"

"It worked very well at other schools! Like Ryonan. I remember them doing something like this last year. It's where I got my inspiration from!"

"What, with Sendoh?"

"Geez that playboy," Miyagi narrowed his eyes.

"I refuse," stated Rukawa flatly.

"Now don't be so stubborn, it won't cost you to give just one kiss, and we can finally afford that four-star hotel by the mountain side, with hot-spring and seafood buffets, equipped with complete indoor and outdoor basketball facilities."

The team wavered.

"All you have to do is give one little kiss; a peck on the cheek will due. Of course, Rukawa will give two."

"Why do I have two?" Rukawa narrowed his eyes at Ayako.

"Because you are our ace," Ayako winked. (Rukawa don't remember this being part of ace's responsibility...)

Before anyone could argue further, Ayako got up on the platform and shouted into the speakerphone:

"Listen up everyone! There are new prizes to give away! Special treat from our basketball team! Buy a lottery ticket for a chance to win a hug, 10sec gaze, or a kiss (yes, a kiss!), and many more, from your favorite basketball team member~!"

The crowd went wild.

_A while later..._

The whole school yard became swarmed with people. Even girls from other schools showed up. On one side, a girl was having a fit from a 10sec loving gaze with Mitsui, while Ryota was busy flirting with cute first years that won his hugs.

Akagi and Kogure, on the other hand, were giving out tutorial hours.

"What the...? How is that fair? Why are they giving out such lame prizes?" Sakuragi pointed at them and complained.

Ayako smacked him in the head. "For your information, they are top students! You know how many people would kill to get tutored by them? In any case, stop complaining and start working harder Sakuragi Hanamichi!"

"It's not my fault no one's showing up!" Sakuragi fumed, while girls were scared off by his even-scarier angry face.

"I'll buy one, Sakuragi-kun!" Haruko showed up beaming.

"H-Haruko-san!" Sakuragi secretly teared up _(I knew it! You do have feelings for me after all!)._ "What prize would you like? I'll give them all to you for free!" He said, digging the pile of lottery tickets for a winning ticket.

"A-Actually, it's alright. I just want to show my support," Haruko smiled shyly.

"Stop spoiling him, Haruko. He needs to learn to earn his own share, like Rukawa there." Ayako gestured her fan towards Rukawa's table.

(Haruko disappeard to Rukawa's side in an instant)

Rukawa's table became an outright battlefield. Girls were fighting just to get in line. After some pushing and shoving, the cheerleaders again proven strong. Sadly they had no luck; after 50 lottery tickets, the prize still wasn't drawn.

And then...

"I-I won!" Haruko stared unbelieveably at her scratched ticket.

"Whaaaat!" Sakuragi jumped up at once in shock.

_This is the worst idea ever..._ thought Rukawa, with Sakuragi was fuming on one side, being hold down by Ayako and Kogure, and what was worse, dark pressure coming from Akagi from the other.

(_This is all your fault, Ayako..._ Rukawa glared at her.)

"I-It's alright, Rukawa-kun...you don't have to- " Haruko started.

Before she could finish, Rukawa got up, leaned forward, and kissed her on the hand.

"Is this ok?" He looked up. Haruko fainted.

Behind him, Akagi was on the verge of exploding. Sakuragi was in flames yelling "Ahhhh Rukawa you bastard! I'm going to kill youuuu! Let go of me!"

And so, the craze of the lottery game went on until the afternoon. More and more people were showing up, with the prizes almost gone.

**_And then..._**

"Shohoku basketball team?"

Sendoh walked in, looking surprised.

"Sendoh?" The whole team stared at him.

Whispers spread through the crowd. "That's Sendoh from Ryonan!" "Sendoh's here?", "Wahh! So handsome!" mixed in with a few excited squeals.

"What a cute crowd you have here~" said Sendoh, showing his swooning smile (sure to knock out some girls in the crowd) and waved around.

"What you doing here?" said Rukawa, narrow-eyed.

Sendoh ruffled his hair. "My sister asked me to buy these lottery tickets, which I traced back to Shohoku..." He trailed off, beginning to understand what this was all about. "Ahh...Guess it's because of all those times you came to play basketball at my place..." He said, glaring at Rukawa. ("Not my fault," Rukawa shrugged)

"Well, apparently I've got a winning ticket here. I came to claim the prize for her," Sendoh held out a "Winner" ticket.

"Ahh! This is Rukawa's ticket!" Ayako flipped over the ticket to find "R.K" printed on the back.

The atmosphere immediately grew tense. By then, there was only one prize left in Rukawa's draw, and they all knew what it was...

Ayako tried to stop him, "You see, there's only one prize left for Rukawa..."

"Ahh good thing I made it then," said Sendoh and, before anyone could stop him, moved forward to take the draw.

He blinked. "Kissu?" Sendoh read aloud.

Sakuragi laughed so hard he was suffering from stomach ache. "AHAHAHHA, Rukawa you have to kiss Sendoh!" Ryota and Mitsui joined him, mocking, pointing at Rukawa, practically in tears.

The girls went frantic. "Sell it to me!" "I'll buy it for double the price!" "No, triple!"...

Complete chaos broke out; pushing, shoving, hairpulling, face scratching...

"This gotta stop..." Ayako facepalmed at the outbreak.

"I guess no choice then," said Sendoh and stepped forward, lifted Rukawa's chin, and kissed on his lips.

All jaws dropped, even Sakuragi...

Sendoh drew back. "That settles it," he said nonchalantly, looking at the speechless crowd. "Ahh~ahh, this is bad...my sister is going to kill me..."

Rukawa turned sideways and spat immediately, wiping his mouth, staring at Sendoh in a death glare.

Sendoh laughed. "Are you angry?"

Rukawa flamed.

"Don't tell me this is your first kiss."

Rukawa flamed even higher.

"Then come and settle it with me in a match. Now you won't refuse like you did last time now, won't you?" Sendoh sneered. "More motivated to beat me now?" He winked and turned to leave.

Watching Sendoh making his way through the crowd (_"Ladies, come to Ryonan and watch us play sometime~ We will be happy to see you all~"_), Rukawa threw his can of pop onto the ground and trod angrily after him...

.

And so, the thrill of the day finally ended, with some losses, some gains, and other surprising outcomes.

.

"R-Rukawa-kun...!" Haruko woke up from her sweet dream, star-eyed. "Wh-what happened?"

"You missed the big show," said her friend. "Rukawa got kissed by Sendoh from Ryonan." She held up her cellphone with a clear shot of the memorable scene.

Haruko fainted again.

It's all gotta be a crazy dream, she decided.

* * *

><p>2011.12.15<p> 


End file.
